


Grind me Down

by LKD_2501



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKD_2501/pseuds/LKD_2501
Summary: Soojin sabe lo que provoca y le encanta, quiere hacer que Shuhua solo la quiera y desee más y más, que nunca pueda olvidarla, quiere obsesionarla, y si no lo ha logrado ya, le falta poco.-Te llevaré tan alto, volare tu mente esta noche, solo déjame llevarte a la luna y de regreso.Historia inspirada mientras escuchaba Grind me Down de Lilianna Wilde.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Grind me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste :)  
> También publicada en Wattpad :D

Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía cómo provocarla, como hacerla desesperar por un toque, como hacerla arder de deseo solo por un beso.

Le encantaba ver su mirada llena de deseo en su cara, pero amaba el hecho de saber que solo ella conseguía poner esa mirada.

No sabe en qué momento comenzó, al principio solo eran compañeras en un grupo, luego mejores amigas y ahora es la única que logra hacer que pierda la cabeza y quiere hacer que ella la pierda también.

Soojin sabe lo que provoca y le encanta, quiere hacer que Shuhua solo la quiera y desee más y más, que nunca pueda olvidarla, quiere obsesionarla, y si no lo ha logrado ya, le falta poco.

Como en ese momento, estando en la sala de prácticas mientras Soojin trabaja en su coreografía, Shuhua está sentada mientras la observa, no puede quitar la mirada de la figura de Soojin mientras baila al ritmo de la música ni de su rostros que es reflejado por el espejo de la sala de prácticas. Shuhua mentiría al decir que ese no es su pasatiempo favorito, Soojin tiene una elegancia, una gracia y una sensualidad al bailar que no todos logran y es tan cautivadora.

Soojin sabe que la está mirando así que pone más empeño, aprovecha el tono sensual de la canción y empieza a mover las caderas y el cuerpo de la forma que sabe enloquece a Shuhua. Pocos segundos después siente su presencia atrás de ella, y luego sus brazos rodeando su cintura, pequeños besos son dejados en su cuello y Soojin siente la misma corriente que recorre su cuerpo todas las veces que Shuhua la besa.

Shuhua no puede apartar la mirada del espejo, puede ver la cara de Soojin empezando a encenderse por el deseo y eso es algo que siempre le ha gustado, ver como sus toques, sus besos, su mera presencia puede despertar tal sensación en ella. Shuhua sigue dando besos desde el mentón hasta el cuello de Soojin cuando siente que ella se voltea y la empieza a besar, en ese momento Shuhua sabe que perdió el control del asunto, nada la desestabiliza más que un beso de Soojin, y si es cargado con tanto deseo hace que olvide hasta su nombre y empiece a creer en dioses.

Soojin sabe que ganó el control de la situación, eso es lo que le encanta más, que solo con un beso Shuhua se entregue completamente a ella. Soojin guía a Shuhua hasta hacerla sentar en la silla donde estaba minutos antes y luego se sienta en su regazo, empieza a dejar besos en el cuello de Shuhua mientras desabotona la camisa de cuadros que lleva puesta en ese momento y cuando la quita se toma unos segundos para admirar su abdomen definido y sus perfectos senos ya que Shuhua no llevaba brasier puesto.

El cuerpo de Shuhua es una maravilla y no importa cuántas veces lo vea siempre queda maravillada de tanta perfección. Cargada con el deseo de adorar a una diosa Soojin empieza a dejar besos en los contornos de los senos de Shuhua mientras se deleita con los pequeños jadeos que está emite cada vez que toca un punto sensible, pero ella quiere más, quiere hacerla gemir, gritas, quiere que lo único que salga de la boca de Shuhua sea su nombre.

Con ese deseo mete uno de los pezones de Shuhua a su boca y usa una de sus manos para jugar con el otro, mientras que la otra se dirige mucho más abajo. Soojin no piensa en su placer, solo quiere el de Shuhua y no va a salir de esa sala hasta lograrlo.

Shuhua solo puede sentir placer y emitir gemidos pidiendo por más y diciendo el nombre de aquella deidad que la está llevando a un magnífico orgasmo en ese momento. Suelta un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando siente la mano de Soojin metiéndose en su pantalón y no puede evitar un largo gemido cuando esa mano encuentra ese botón que la hace gritar de placer. Shuhua siempre ha pensado que las manos de Soojin son mágica, como esos dedos la pueden llevar al cielo, incluso ir más allá y mostrarle las estrella.

Soojin sigue jugando con los senos de Shuhua intercambiando lugares cada tiempo de su boca y mano para aumentar el placer cuando decide introducir un dedo en la apretada entrada de Shuhua, puede escuchar como los gemidos de ella aumenta y como su propio ritmo cardíaco está fuera de control solo por esa acción, llevar a Shuhua a delirar por placer siempre causa eso en ella.

Cuando siente que Shuhua está a nada de llegar al orgasmo la besa y une un segundo dedo al que estaba penetrandola, aumenta la velocidad de los movimientos mientras sigue jugando con uno de sus senos. Shuhua ya está al límite, Soojin al sentirlo aumenta aún más los movimientos de su mano en su coño y la deja de besar, quiere oír su nombre salir de los labios de Shuhua cuando explote por el placer que ella le causo.

Shuhua no la decepciona y al llegar a su clímax lo único que puede decir es el nombre de Soojin. Shuhua sabe que con esa pequeña acción hizo que Soojin llegara al orgasmo, encontrar su placer a manos de ella y hacérselo saber al decir su nombre mientras obtiene su clímax tiene un efecto más potente que cualquier afrodisíaco en ese momento.

Shuhua sabe que la noche no ha acabado, que solo acaban de comenzar pero siente la excitación y emoción correr por su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de Soojin susurrando en su oido:

-Te llevaré tan alto, volare tu mente esta noche, solo déjame llevarte a la luna y de regreso.

Shuhua está tan jodida, sabe que hará lo que ella dice y está feliz de complacerla, al fin y al cabo Soojin es lo que más desea y ama en este mundo, es su obsesión y rendirse ante ella, su placer.

_Grind me down, roll me up_   
_Press me up against your lips_   
_Let me fill, fill your lungs_   
_Then breathe me out_

_I know what you fantasize about_

_Boy, I'll get you_   
_So high_   
_Let me blow_   
_Your mind_   
_Tonight, mm hmm_   
_Tonight_   
_Tonight, mm hmm_   
_Tonight_

_I'll take you to the moon and back._

_Grind_ _me down-Lilianna Wilde._


End file.
